


Hangover from Hell(o, Mr. Slice-of-Heaven)

by CsillaDream



Series: In another life... [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Hungover!Oikawa, M/M, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Oikawa is eternally cursing Ushiwaka for making him drink so much last night | Oikawa's side of the story to "Drunk Ass"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover from Hell(o, Mr. Slice-of-Heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> my internet has been REALLY bad lately, sorry :p

Normally when I go out to drink, I can stop myself from getting crazy stupid drunk – or at least stop when I cannot even tell the difference between 3524 and 3504. Let's blame Ushiwaka-chan. Not me.

 

* * *

 

Groaning, I lifted my head - _was it always this fucking heavy_ \- before glancing around in an attempt to get my bearings. This isn't my couch. This isn't my living room. I don't think this is Kuro-chan's place. Actually I'm very sure this isn't Kuro-chan's place. Its too clean to be Tobio and Chibi-chan's place… _So where the hell did I crash at?_

Sitting up took a lot more effort than it should have, but somehow I managed. Yup, this place was way too clean to be anyone I knew or was friends with. Could I have ended up at one of my exes' place? Not likely, the trashcan and water bottles nearby couldn't be from someone I had gone out with. And dumped.

There was nothing in the living room that could give me specific clues of where I had ended up, the place was organized and there wasn't much for personal touch. I couldn't barely decipher whether the person was a boy or a girl.

Standing up was even harder, I staggered as the world's worst headache performed a bass-heavy concert in my head. Rubbing my eyes, I stumbled around sluggishly – there was a closed door at the end of the hall opposite of the front door. Or what I hoped was the front door since there were only two closed doors and I really didn't think I could make it down the hallway without disturbing anyone. Stupid Ushiwaka-chan!

I continued to curse him as I made sure I still had my wallet, cellphone, and keys on me. Whoever it was that let me crash here was nice enough not to rob my drunk ass last night… Wait, was it last night? Or did I stop drinking this morning? Stupid Ushiwaka-chan and his stupid stupidness!

I tapped my phone on, the battery warning me that it was down to 10%, before scrolling through my favorites until I came across my roommate's name. He shouldn't be at class yet. His phone went straight to voice-mail. Huh, that's strange… It was only seven, my musings about the time of day were halted when I heard movement down the hall. Panicked, I hobbled back over to the couch and pretended to still be out as I listened to someone leave the room at the end then enter another room nearby.

Normally I'm all for pleasantries, but I really want to nurse this headache. In my own bed. With a gallon of water and several bottles of pain-killers. So the moment I heard running water, I quickly got back off the couch -much to my own dismay- and quietly cleaned up a little before heading out, muttering a soft 'thanks'.

The moment I was out the door, I realized that I had ended up in the right building. Wrong apartment number. I was off by a whole floor, whoops~

Luckily for me, there was no one else around so I was able to make it up the steps and over to my own apartment without having to explain why my clothes looked clearly slept-in and really reeked of alcohol. Once inside, I immediately looked around for Makki but it seemed like he had already left for the day – thank god. I stumbled straight to my room, kicking the door shut with my foot, before falling face-first onto my bed. My precious comfy bed~

“Better text Makki so he knows I'm home,” I hummed, pulling my phone from the confines of my pant's pocket.

Once I saw the words 'sent', I dropped my phone on my mattress and let sleep consume me.

 

* * *

 

Muffled voices pulled me from the lull of sleep, blearily I peered around – was Makki home? The dim-lighting in my room was enough to tell me I had slept most of the day away, groggily getting up I opted for changing into favorite cartoon alien pajama pants, clean boxers, and a clean t-shirt. By the time I reached my bedroom door, I could hear the voices clearer – had Makki brought a guy home?

Curiosity piqued, I quietly crept out of my bedroom and down the hall – I just _had_ to get a peek at this. Makki's such a closet case, he rarely talks or smiles. Or does much aside from school work, kind of a bore, but I like a challenge.

Peering around the corner, I saw Makki _actually_ chatting with our guest. Yes, my roommate who rarely talks even to me was holding a conversation with someone! Just who was this guy? If his tan forearm was anything to go by, this guy was a slice of heaven. And his voice was almost enough to make me melt. His eyes -wait, his eyes? Shit, he's staring at me!

“I'll leave this idiot to apologize himself...” was the only warning I got before Makki stood from his spot, headed my way, and pushed me out into our living room. Alone with this slice of heaven.

“Yahoo~ are you a friend of Makki's? I'm Oikawa-”

“I know who you are,” The rest of my greeting latched onto the back of my throat as he continued: “You're the asshole that always throwing those obnoxious parties and not to mention, the drunk that woke me up this morning”

Even irritated this man was downright attractive and I couldn't help but wonder: how had I not seen him before?

“Oho~ you wouldn't happen to be the geezer who calls the cops each time” If the sight of our guest irritated was downright attractive then the sight of him angry was just too much. Although if I had to be honest, a small (logical) part of me was actually fearing for my life and figured I might want to redirect the conversation onto another topic: “Since you know who I am, would you mind telling me who you are?”

“Iwaizumi Hajime,”

“Ah~ Iwa-chan-” At the mention of the nickname I had given him, I watched as Iwaizumi's anger flared back up. _Crap!_

As if Lady Luck was my guardian angel, Makki re-entered the room stating: “Give it up, Iwaizumi… Oikawa does this for everyone,” before entering our adjourning kitchen.

“Makki~ you do love me” I teased, flashing one of my signature smiles at his retreating back before peeking a glance at Iwaizumi. The moment our eyes met again, I continued with my previous train of thought: “So what brings Iwa-chan here?”

“A damn apology, what do you think Asskawa?!”

Upon hearing his new nickname for me, I silenced my playful comment I had mentally prepared. Maybe I should avoid irritating him further. At least for right now: “An apology for what? I cleaned up, didn't I?”

“For leaving without a fucking 'thank you', Shittykawa” At this point, Iwaizumi had risen from his seat and thrown something at my head, which I _barely_ ducked in time to avoid.

Cautioning a glance back, I realized he had thrown a textbook at me! I paled, thankfully I had somehow miraculously dodged the thick book. Before I could whine that he shouldn't throw things like that in my apartment, Makki added as he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to his room: “And I already gave Iwaizumi permission to use whatever force needed to get the apology,”

“Makki, I thought you loved me~” I gave my award-winning crocodile tears to his retreating back until his bedroom door shut. Sighing, I looked back over to find a very impatient Iwaizumi waiting for my apology.

Guess I have no choice, “…thanks…” I muttered dropping my gaze to the floor, it wasn't often I apologized for _anything_ so I could only hope that Iwaizumi would accept my lame attempt.

Movement from my peripheral piqued my interest enough to drag my attention back onto Iwaizumi just as he sat back down, “If you're going to apologize, at least look at them” I heard him mutter, all the previous irritation and impatience evaporated.

Cracking a small smile, “I'll remember that next time, Iwa-chan~”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh~ so I've thought of what my next Haikyuu one-shot series will focus on: insecurities :D


End file.
